


Volcano Girls

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [83]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Community: femslash100, Disability Fest, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Epilogue Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I never know what to say,” Katniss admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volcano Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For Disability Fest 2015 and for the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Johanna/Katniss - burn it down.

Johanna sits slumped on the top bunk. She still wears her hospital gown, refusing to touch anything else, and it slides down her gaunt shoulder to reveal her breast. She doesn’t care. She doesn’t care about much.

“Get up here with me,” she says the Katniss, who is half-asleep on the bottom bunk, waiting for Johanna to say something. “It’s fucking cold.” She’ll only sleep in the underground bunkers—too much noise up top.

Katniss sits on the edge of the bunk, eyeing Johanna warily. She has an unwashed scent to her, but there’s something pleasant underneath, like wood-smoke. Katniss could recognize her scent anywhere. She carries people’s scents on her skin—Gale’s, Peeta’s. Now Johanna’s. “I never know what to say,” she admits.

Johanna snorts out a laugh. “Then don’t say anything. Let’s just hang out like old times.” Her voice is sarcastic, bringing Katniss back to the days in the training facility, to hurried fingers and tongues, to new experiences. Johanna holds out a hand, and Katniss takes it, falling into bed.

She can tell Johanna is weakened, but not frail. She’s still got wiry muscle beneath her skinny, malnourished arms and legs, and she runs hot—not from fever, but anger. She kisses Katniss, slow, like she doesn’t have the energy for more, and Katniss melts into it.

“We’re gonna burn this place down, babe,” Johanna says as they part, not specifying which place, where, _who_ , but it makes sense to Katniss.

She feels the same way.


End file.
